


True

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [26]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dark fic, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Practicalities, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrorism is being financed with conflict gemstones.  And drugs.  The gemstones are difficult to find, so Beaumains and Lancelot, with Arthur's permission and Merlin in their ear, go after the drug trafficking first.  They're meeting the dealer at a rave and may have to take drugs to get into his good graces.</p><p>Title is from the Spandau Ballet song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no non-consensual sex in this story, but it will walk the borders on consent issues. **There will be no sexual violence performed or implied between Merlin and Eggsy.** If the rating on the story goes up, it will be for explicit sex, not violence.

When he’d first joined Kingsman, Eggsy would never have thought that most of their analysis -- and the missions that arose from them -- would be linked to finances. After three years of working with them, though, he was no longer surprised that people’s main motive seemed to devolve toward money. At least Valentine was doing something he believed to be altruistic; genocidal, true, but he was trying to save the planet.

The sheer amount of money some of the criminal organizations generated was nearly overwhelming. And the money went either to fund more crime, personal self aggrandisement, or terrorism. It was the last one on his mind at the moment.

Van was still chasing the tail of the rare gems. One little tiny bump on that tail seemed to be major international drug smuggling. There was a huge trade being done between countries where certain drugs were legal to places where they weren’t. There were chemical factories in rural areas of third world countries which were producing high quality illegal substances, and it was all being financed with conflict gemstones. The gems washed the drugs; the drugs washed the gems. Somewhere, later in the process, the circle stopped and some crook calling himself a legitimate business man got a little bit richer.

A break had come from Daya in India. She’d been able to trace some major heroin operations from Burma and Bangladesh back to other Commonwealth nations. The heroin would be exchanged for high quality marijuana in Canada and other drugs in other places. The UK was the center for MDMA and LSD production, and from Van’s research and Daya’s break, Kingsman was putting together an operation that could help unravel not just the local drug operations, but a large chunk of the wider operation.

All Eggsy had to do was take Roxy to a rave. There was more to it than that. He was going to be posing as a buyer for the more upscale drug market, a sophisticated dealer to the aristocracy and the very rich. Roxy would be along as his date/business partner. Arthur had been extremely nervous about the whole thing. If someone pulled a gun, he knew they could get out; the two of them fighting together was truly something to behold. But there was a strong possibility they would be asked to partake.

Finally, Roxy and Eggsy had asked for a private meeting with Arthur and Merlin. Both of them recounted their youthful drug experimentation, and both of them listed what they knew their limits to be.

“Look, Arthur, I guarantee that we won’t take heroin, crack, or cocaine,” Roxy said.

“Nor LSD neither. Need a babysitter with that.”

Arthur glanced at Merlin who had said nothing throughout the meeting. “Don’t you have an opinion?”

“Yes.”

Arthur said, “May I ask what it is?”

“They’re right. We have three options here. One, keep following the distributors and hope it leads us up the chain so that we can kill the whole operation -- speaking metaphorically. Two, Kingsman can put together a complete dossier and deliver it or leak it to the relevant governmental intelligence agencies which we all know do not play well together. I think that particular option could be disastrous. Or, three, we can let two people who have far more experience with drugs than I do, who have just detailed both their experience and their limits, go in and help us make the connection that takes this funding stream down. I trust them to find ways to minimize their own intake of these substances.”

“You’re happy with this?” Arthur asked.

“No, I’m not. But I recognize that it’s the best of the options we have.”

Arthur nodded. “I take it you already have what you need to get started on this path?”

Eggsy said, “We do and all. Got a couple of organizational needs, though. First, I don’t think either of us will be able to pass a piss-test for a week -- more if this takes more than one meeting -- make sure medical’s aware of it.”

“Of course,” Merlin said, making a note on his tablet. “It’s random anyway. Have you ever been asked to take one?”

Roxy said, “Twice, once when I first started and about seven weeks ago.”

“Just the once for me which I why I’m pretty certain my number will be coming around again soon.”

Merlin said, “Random means that you might never have your number come around again or have it come up four times in a week. It’s not more likely to happen because it hasn’t happened in awhile.”

Eggsy said, “Understood, Doctor McKnight.”

Merlin looked abashed. “Sorry.”

“And our other need is a driver who looks like a bodyguard.”

“Your friend Jamal. Would he do?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, he’s bulked up a bit since workin’ here. If we get split, he’s to follow Lancelot.” He held up his hands placatingly. “I know you’re as good as me at most things and better at some, but the London underworld would think it weird if the girl got left unprotected. As far as they’re concerned, you’re me arm candy, even if I tell ‘em you’re my accountant.”

Roxy nodded. “I don’t like it, but I get it. Are you going to make me dress like I’m for rent?”

“No, we got class. I want you to play up the aristocrat, more’n’ you did with the Princess Regent, cause that’ll impress ‘em. Maybe ask the tailors for a slightly shorter skirt and wear a slightly higher heel.”

Roxy suddenly got a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. “Let me talk to the tailors. I think I might have an idea.”

***  
Eggsy was wearing his suit impeccably, as always. 

Merlin smiled at him. “I don’t like it.”

“I know. But you gotta trust that Lancelot and Beaumains can arm themselves if it comes down to it. We can’t risk being wanded. We’ll both have lighters, shoes, and pens, though I really hope we don’t need something as big as a grenade.”

Merlin said, “I do trust you as an agent. I just worry about you as a husband.”

“Yeah. Worked that one out.”

“You left me a sealed note.”

Eggsy said, “And you shouldn’t have opened it.”

“I didn’t. I’m following the directions, but a hint?”

“No. This is me anticipatin’ something that might not happen. We’ll see.” He gave a long low wolf-whistle as Roxy walked toward them. She was in navy pinstripes, but her skirt, which was a little longer than usual, was split up to mid-thigh on both sides. Her shoes were slightly higher than she usually wore and the jacket was nearly a bolero. Under it she wore a stark white boned bodice. Her hair was in a loose chignon and her earrings were emerald cut 5 carat diamonds.

Merlin said, “Looking lovely, Roxy.” He glanced at Eggsy, “Though judging by my husband’s reaction it means more to someone who’s into women?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. Sort of English rose purity with a bit of aristocratic dominatrix. She’s going to distract a lot of men tonight.” He frowned at her, “Will the stays be a problem if we get into a fight?”

“Not at all. The busk in the middle is a hand knife, and if I pull the thinner bones out from the bottom they’re stilettos. Even if I set off a metal detector, they’re unlikely to think I’m using this to conceal weapons.”

“Good. Hope the worst hazard we run into is getting a little loved up.”

Roxy said, “I’ll meet you and Jamal at the limo in ten minutes. The bag I’m carrying tonight will have the reagents we need to test the purity of the drugs, but there’s also a concealed compartment with a card scrambler, in case we have an opportunity for burglary. Just need to pick it up from the boffins.” She started to wander off. “Oops. Forgot to give you this.” She dug a couple of little boxes out of her pocket. “Hope they’re the right shade.” 

Eggsy grinned as he read the names. “Oh, yeah. See you in ten.” He watched her walk down the hallway.

“You know...” Merlin began.

Eggsy took one look at his face and said, “You’re me husband. I’m not going to shag a willing woman just because I miss tits occasionally. I love you, and it’s you I want to touch me. Got that?”

Merlin started to say something, then changed to, “I’m so used to thinking I have no right to be jealous.”

“Jealousy’s pretty ugly, isn’t it? But we both understand about missions. I understand when you’re the honey trap, but it don’t mean I’m not tempted to tear whoever’s touching you into tiny little pieces.”

“I’ve had three honey traps since I met you. I’ve killed all of them.” Merlin frowned. “That’s disturbing.”

“It’s ‘cause you tend to end up honey trapping psychopaths like Lupo.” Eggsy smiled. “If I ever feel like I need to sleep with a woman, I promise we’ll talk it out beforehand. But, please, please don’t push me toward people because you think it’s what I need or want.” He kissed Merlin lightly on the mouth and said, “And please be selfish, my love. Tell me what _you_ want. Got it?”

“I know I’m who you come home to. That’s what’s most important to me, but I’d be lying if I said I don’t get a little jealous, sometimes, when someone else gets to touch you. I genuinely don’t mind if it’s Roxy or Tilde. I’ve got my own relationships with them, if that makes sense. They’re friends.”

“But you’d still rather I didn’t?”

Merlin nodded. “I’d still rather you didn’t. Having said, that, I know it might be necessary for your cover tonight.”

“Yeah. Not likely though. Prolly just a lot of dancing.” He kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Now help me find a mirror. I’ve only got a few minutes to put on my makeup.”


	2. Roxy and Eggsy's Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the person they intend to and things go well. Of course, they end up higher than Mount Snowden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug taking. If it bothers you, skip the chapter.

They’d run a general comms check once Eggsy and Roxy were in the limo. It wasn’t the first time Jamal had worked with comms, but it was his first time working with Merlin at the other end. His sheer nerves at actually working with _Merlin_ were causing the agents to giggle.

“Y’know he’s my husband, right?”

“Yeah, bruv, but it ain’t like you’ve taken ‘im round the old neighborhood an’ introduced him now, is it?”

Eggsy glanced at his friend in the rearview. “It’s not like you still live in the old neighborhood if I did bring him round.”

“Point, bruv, but it ain’t like I’ve met ‘im. Jus' the first day thing.”

Eggsy nodded. “You’re right. Merlin, we got anything planned for Sunday lunch?”

Merlin’s voice came over the radio so everyone could hear. “We do now, apparently. How many are we cooking for?”

“‘s just me and me dad now. My brother’s at uni in Manchester.”

“Joining us, Roxy?” Merlin asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it. Besides, someone other than Daisy should be there to represent the distaff side.”

Merlin said, “You’re nearly at your destination. I’m going back to specific feeds. Jamal, the order of priority in this operation is Beaumains, then me, then Lancelot. If that changes, I will say that it’s a ‘priority override.’”

“Thought you was always in charge, mate.”

“The agent is in charge of the mission, unless there’s a priority override. What’s unusual is that I’m putting Lancelot after me in the queue.”

“Because I’m more likely to be left somewhere to cool my heels while the men go off and talk.”

Merlin chuckled. “We definitely need a more egalitarian criminal class.”

Each of them heard the signal switch back to private. They pulled into an alley near a bunch of warehouses not far from Greenwich. For a minute or two they watched groups of people ranging in age from early teens to late twenties. Their clothing and attitudes would set them apart, but nothing else would. Eggsy gave the nod, and Jamal pulled them up to the door, opening the car door for Eggsy and assisting Roxy out properly. 

They walked past the men on the door and someone was waiting for them at the inner door.

“You here to see Jacky Johns?”

“Yeah, he’s expecting me. The name’s Gary Mack.”

“Didn’t say nothing ‘bout you bringin’ a bird with you.”

“This is my accountant.”

The man looked Roxy over and said, “ _My_ accountant looks like Boris Johnson on a bender.” He reached over for a wand and Eggsy put up his arms. He was patted down afterward. They looked at his pen and lighter and no one thought twice about his carrying an umbrella.

Roxy held up her arms and said, “I didn’t think. My top’s got metal in it.”

The guy stared at her breasts in the bodice and said, “Good use for it.” He glanced at her lighter and pen, then waved them upstairs.

Jacky was sitting in a high backed wing chair with a couple of thugs wearing conspicuous shoulder holsters standing on either side. He motioned Eggsy to a similar chair opposite him and across a low table. Eggsy sat, and Roxy perched on the left arm leaving Eggsy’s umbrella to his right for easy access.

Jacky opened with “Want some tea? Bruiser makes a pretty fair cuppa.”

Eggsy smiled. “I’m certain he’s an excellent housewife, but no thank you. Roxy?”

“I’m good, Boss.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows went up in amusement. “Forgive my manners, Mr. Johns, this is my accountant Roxy Somers. Roxy, I believe this is the gentleman we’ll be buying from.”

Jacky said, “I hear you’re looking to move up. Take over London distribution.”

“I’d be a fool to try it. Nah, my organization is small. Keeps the profits high and prevents us from going to jail. When you’re supplying the City and the odd judge or MP, small and discreet works best. I heard you’ve got a better quality of product than I’ve been getting. So I’m here to do business.”

“With your gorgeous accountant.”

“With my extremely intelligent accountant, I’m pretty sure we can both leave tonight with a profitable arrangement that makes us all happy.”

Jacky peered at him closely. “Let’s see if we can. What’re you looking for, coke?”

“If it’s pretty pure, then sure, but I won’t need more than a kilo a week, maybe less and I don’t know if that’s enough to make me worth your while.”

“If it’s steady and you pay up front, I don’t mind working with small amounts. What’s your big seller?”

“Cannabis, but my customers want the high end exotic strains with lots of power behind them. Hash can be useful, but it’s small potatoes -- too low class for the toffs.”

Roxy wrinkled her nose and said, “It’s just that it smells bad and gets in everywhere.”

Jacky grinned at her. “Stuff fuckin’ stinks, but it gives a good high. So, anything else you’ll be wantin’?”

“I got a couple who ask me about acid. I wouldn’t need much or often, but if I don’t get it, I’ll lose very rich customers. If you do pharmaceuticals, blue pills and oxy always go over well with this clientele. And if you can get the blue pills, then we’re going to need E to go with it.”

“Guess all toffs are bloody pervs,” Jacky said leering at Roxy.

Eggsy said, “They all think they’re bloody god’s gift to women. Most of ‘em can only prove it if they drug her.”

Jacky smiled. “Heroin?”

“If anyone asks, I’ll let you know. And I’ll find some poor fuck to try it. Ain’t putting junk in me own veins.”

“It’s a smart man who don’t waste his product on himself.” He made some complicated hand signals and one of his men brought out several bags. Jacky put a plastic bag with white powder on the table. 

Roxy opened her bag and spooned a tiny amount into one of the jars. “It’s cut, of course, but not by much.” She held up the jar and stared at the liquid. “Maybe as much as eighty percent pure.”

Eggsy nodded. “Let me know what you’re cutting it with, so I don’t cut it with something that’ll make it react, and I’ll take a kilo a week. Could go up later. Of course, that’s providing the price is right.”

Jacky named a figure and Roxy shook her head. Eggsy named a lower one, and Jacky said, “Let’s see what else you want. I can prolly let you have the coke for just a little more than that, if you’re taking enough of the other stuff.”

“We’ll come back to it.”

Jacky pushed forward three different bags of marijuana. He touched the bag to Eggsy’s right. “Grown in Canada. High THC content.” He touched the middle one. “Not as potent, but smokes smooth.” His hand rested his hand on the left hand bag. “This one’s real special. Gives just a little bit of hallucination, nothing to make the punter paranoid, just enough to bring ‘em back. Grown in Hawaii, I’m told.”

Eggsy pulled out rolling papers. “May I?”

“Expected it.” Jacky said, “I got the viagra. I can get the oxy and a blotter or two every few weeks if you need it. But this…” He pulled a bottle out of his pocket. “This is the best E you can get. Me own blend -- just enough K to cut the twitches.” 

He knocked a couple of pills onto the table; Roxy picked one up, broke it in half and put each half into a different solution. “Ketamine is low. MDMA is pretty high.”

Eggsy broke another in half and offered it to Roxy on the tip of his finger. She sucked it into her mouth with a smile and leaned back on her perch. She focused in on Eggsy as he quickly rolled a joint from the middle bag one handed. He smiled straight into her glasses as he licked the edge to fix it down.

“I want to try the hash, too,” he said as he lit the one he’d rolled. He took a deep hit and then blew out a smoke ring. “Like you said, it’s pretty smooth. Good for my lower range buyers. Still toffs, but they buy prosecco, not champagne.”

“Let me try,” Roxy said.

Eggsy shook his head. “Want you to tell me what kind of roll you’re on first.”

She smiled at him. “It’s beginning to kick in a little. No nausea.”

“Good to know.” He pinched the end of the joint which was only about a quarter smoked. He rolled a second from the bag which was indicated to be Canadian and lit it. “It’s nice but you were taken for a ride. If this shit was imported farther away than a greenhouse in Wales, I’ll eat my umbrella.” He pinched the end out and laid it next to the first one. 

Jacky looked at him dubiously. “You think you can tell me better than my importer?”

“I know that’s not grown outdoors and I _know_ it fucking ain’t high THC. I can’t sell it for more than I can that middle stuff. Could be your importer’s trying to take you for a ride. You smoked any of it?”

Jacky thought for a moment. “Can I nick a rolling paper?” Eggsy handed it over and watched as he tried to roll one handed. He gave up quickly and just made a spliff. Three hits in, Jacky said, “I’ll fucking kill that prick. My apologies Mister Mack. Seems I need to install better quality control.”

Roxy leaned down and brushed her lips against Eggsy’s cheek. “The E is very good.”

“Told you it’s good,” Jacky said. “Can’t believe you’re looking that mellow on a half tab.”

“Why do you think I gave her a half tab? She’s a tiny little thing and sensitive to boot.” Eggsy said, “I’d like to try the hash before the last bag, if it’s all right?”

Jacky handed him a small block and a grater. “Pure rosin that is.”

Eggsy said, “I’ll want it in the big blocks to divide myself.”

“Not a problem, mate.”

“Got any tobacco?” Eggsy asked. “Didn’t think to bring none.”

One of the thugs held out his tobacco pouch.

“Ta.” A moment later he was smoking. “Good. Pound blocks possible?”

“How many you want?”

“Four a month until I see if I can move more of it.”

There was a little price haggling as Roxy focused in on it. 

“Done,” Jacky said. 

Eggsy rolled the last joint and lit it. “Oh. This is fucking brilliant. Don’t matter where it’s from. It’s gorgeous.”

“You’re not supposed to gush, Gary. We won’t get the best price.” She made to grab the joint from him and Eggsy snatched it away from her. “I want some.”

He took a deep hit and pulled her into a kiss. 

She exhaled the smoke and said, “That _is_ nice.”

Eggsy pinched it out and left it by the others. “Mind if I take these along? I use them to tip my driver.”

Jacky said, “Not a problem. Now let’s figure out what you need, how often, and when you’ll take delivery.”

***  
An hour later, they were ready to leave. Jacky had given Roxy a five ounce sample of the pot she’d liked and Eggsy got a small blotter of acid for his customers and thirty ecstasy pills to use as introductory samples. 

Jacky said, “Noticed you didn’t take none. Don’t you want to join the lady?” 

Eggsy smiled and picked up the other half of the tablet he’d given Roxy earlier and passed it to her. “Bout time for a bump, innit?” Roxy took it from his finger again.

He moved to shake a tablet out of the bottle and Jacky stopped him. “Save it for the paying customers.” He handed one to Eggsy who put it on his tongue. “Wish I’d had that cuppa now.” 

Jacky handed him a sealed bottle of water, and Eggsy used it to swallow the pill. He passed it to Roxy, so she could fight her thirst.

“Mind if we dance it off a bit?”

“Enjoy the night,” Jacky said.

As they walked down the stairs, Eggsy said, “Merlin, let Jamal know that we’re both going to be pretty high when we get to the car. If he hasn’t seen us in forty-five minutes, figure out a way he can come get us.”

Merlin’s voice came over the feed. “I’ll do my best to keep you on track. How bad is it?”

“It’s good. Really good.”

“How much is it playing with your perceptions?”

“Not much, yet, but between the pot and this, I could be hallucinating in an hour.”

Merlin said, “Got it. And Roxy?” 

“Her high will last a lot longer than mine. Her crash might, too. It’s the problem with bumping.”

“I’ll let medical know.”

Through Eggsy’s feed he could see Roxy beginning to mingle with the crowd and get caught in the movement and the music. He heard Eggsy say, “Wish it was Sarah Vaughan.”

***  
Eggsy managed to get Roxy off the dance floor within his self-imposed time limit. He tucked the four partially smoked joints into Jamal’s breast pocket as they slid into the back seat. Once they were well away from the rave, Merlin’s voice came over the radio. “Don’t forget to turn those in, Jamal. Beaumains used that as part of his cover.”

“Pity ‘bout that, gov. Looks like they had a _good_ time.”

“See you at headquarters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shorter and a take on Merlin's evening watching all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same evening from Merlin's pov with Arthur there bothering him.

Merlin was making a shopping list for Sunday lunch when Arthur stepped off the shuttle from the shop. “What brings you here?”

“Nervous about this whole thing. We usually leave this kind of work to the police.”

“And how often have they made a mess of it?” Merlin sighed. “If it were just the drugs, all right, but we have evidence that nuclear material has been bought with gems out of this financial scheme. Someone competent has to break it.”

“I know.” Arthur looked very tired. 

“If you’re going to stay, pick a feed to monitor.”

Arthur said, “Mind if I take Beaumains’?”

Merlin slid Eggsy’s feed to the screen nearer to Arthur and handed him headphones. “If he needs handling, nudge me to take over.”

“Don’t trust me to do it?”

“I think the last time you acted as a handler, I was still worried about the Y2K bug.”

Arthur chuckled. “I take your point.” There was a pause as they both watched the streets go by through different sets of eyes. “I assume medical’s been alerted about tonight.”

“Yes. If they take anything, Roxy’s staying the night in the care unit. I can take Eggsy home if he’s not overheating and doesn’t seem to be heading for water intoxication.”

“Sounds like fun.”

There was a quiet, “We’re heading in,” from Eggsy, and they watched both agents make it past the guards and the wand with three weapons each. Merlin started facial recognition on anyone who seemed to be part of the dealer’s organization. Both Eggsy and Roxy let him get a good look at Jacky Johns and put him to the top of the program’s priority list.

As the facial recognition threw out identities, Merlin marked them to be forwarded to Morgana’s analysis unit. 

Arthur said, “How much cocaine do you think that is?”

“It’s a kilo probably,” Merlin answered. They watched Roxy test it from slightly different perspectives. 

The haggling began and more drugs were laid out. Arthur said, “This is the first time I’ve realized that Harry really did bring us a criminal.”

“No, he brought us a young man who had to survive a criminal stepfather and a neighborhood trying to keep him on the streets.”

“Do you know why he was in jail when Harry got him out?”

“Stole a car. The man he stole it from was his stepfather’s enforcer -- a nasty piece of work called Rottweiler. I’ve met Rotti, and I firmly believe he should be removed from the gene pool.”

Arthur looked at him. “And his other -- let’s call them adventures rather than crimes -- do you know about them?”

“I’ve read his police file if that’s what you mean, long before we became involved.”

“And things that aren’t in his police file?”

Merlin said, “Are none of your damned business. Nor mine. Unless it affects him psychologically in the field, we don’t need to know.” He thought for a moment. “I trained you. I’ve read _your_ files from school and the police. I know about the drugs you took at university and that you sold to your friends. You don’t have a conviction because you’re an ‘Honorable,’ and you were at Oxford. But you’ve probably earned more from selling illicit substances than my husband ever has.”

“Some anonymous letters have come to the shop asking if we knew we had a former rent boy working for us.”

Merlin said, “I’ll give you good odds that they’re from Dean Baker or one of his gang. Probably not Rotti or Poodle. I doubt they can read.”

“So, it’s not true?”

“Would you remove him from the table if it were?”

Arthur shook his head. “No. It’s good to see you happy, but I worry that you don’t see him clearly.”

“I think you’d be surprised by how clearly I see all of you.”

“I… Of course, Merlin.”

Merlin watched as Eggsy rolled a cigarette one handed, lit it, and blew out a smoke ring. He took an envelope out of his pocket and opened it. There was a large white sheet of paper and a smaller sheet of blue note paper.

Arthur said, “What’s that?”

“Note from Eggsy. He said to open it only if he partook.” He smiled at the careful notes on the white sheet. It included vitamins, warnings about past reactions to any drug he was likely to have sampled, expected crash levels, and a note that he was not allowed to have coffee, tea, or alcohol for at least three days no matter how grumpy it made him.

“May I see it?” Arthur asked. 

“The white sheet, of course. The blue is personal.”

“You haven’t even looked at it.”

Merlin glanced at the screens to make certain there was nothing happening, then said, “Color coding. Yellow paper for Daisy or Elaine, green for anything to do with the house, white is for neutral or factual items, whether a grocery list or a ‘here’s what I need if I’ve been taking drugs’ list.” He waved the sheet.

“So blue is personal.”

“Yes.” He tucked it back into the envelope without reading it.

They watched Eggsy prepare the cigarette with hash resin and tobacco. Merlin chuckled. “According to his instructions, I’m to make certain he has a bath before bed if he smokes tobacco.”

They both watched as he tried the last sample. Arthur seemed a little shocked when Eggsy passed the smoke to Roxy. “That was…”

“Erotic?” Merlin asked.

Arthur said, “I just never thought I’d see two agents kissing.”

“They’ve done joint honey traps. This is hardly a big deal for them.” He pondered Arthur. “Why are you here? Something is bothering you.”

“Ywain spoke to me today.”

“Ah. I’ve been expecting it for some time. Well, actually, I was somewhat surprised that his head didn’t explode during V-day.”

“Really?”

Merlin said, “He was Chester’s candidate, and very much a yes-man, I always felt. He may have had some warning. He was the only agent who was well away from a populated area when it happened.”

“More than half the table will be a generation younger than I am.”

“If you remain as Arthur, you may get to a point where most of the table is two generations younger. Chester did.”

“They’re children.”

“They’re adults. And having trained most of you, I can say that Lancelot was more mature than most of you from the day she walked in. Eggsy grew up fast. Not that he was immature, mostly, but he did have a chip on his shoulder.”

Arthur said, “And me?”

“You weren’t bad when you arrived. Kept trying to test my limits more than your own, right up to the HALO jump.”

“God, that was an awful day.” He sat quietly for a moment. “I guess Beaumains is the one I worry most about because he’s not one of us. I think he’s the first agent never to have been to university.”

“Well, most of you barely scraped a degree.” Merlin nodded toward the screen. “Beaumains just gave Lancelot the other half tablet.”

Arthur nodded and passed the feed back to Merlin. 

After a quick back and forth, the screens just held the two of them dancing together for the next half hour. Eggsy managed to get them both out the door and into the limo within the self-imposed time limit.

Merlin turned to Arthur once they were safely on their way. “Do you plan to stay for the medical checks?”

“Since I’m already here. It’s good for me to remember how much you actually do. You’d have been here tonight for any agent undergoing an awkward or volatile mission.”

“I try to be. Too many in a row and even I need to sleep. I stay here, though, in case of emergency.”

Arthur said, “That’s what I mean. You’re available to anyone at any time.”

“Just remember that the next time I ask for a day off to take Daisy to the dentist.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the previous two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is at least one more chapter, perhaps as many as three. It all depends on Merlin. :-)

Both agents were whisked to medical as soon as they got to headquarters. Jamal handed Merlin the partially smoked joints and Roxy’s bag. Eggsy had tossed him the bottle of pills as they came in.

By the time, he’d sent them to analysis, Eggsy and Roxy were already in scrubs and eating something.

Eggsy smiled at him in a way he rarely saw outside the bedroom. “Banana pudding. Already taken selenium and omega-3 supplements and have put in a request for grapefruit juice in bed tomorrow morning.”

The doctor nodded at him. “Beaumains already had a complete plan laid out. I’ve signed them both up for therapy appointments over the next four weeks. They both know not to have caffeine or alcohol. At this point, if you want to take him home…”

Merlin said, “We’re staying in our quarters upstairs tonight, just in case something comes up. Is there anything I should find particularly alarming?”

“Fever or a sudden drop in temperature. He’ll be thirsty, but keep it to a maximum of ten ounces of water an hour. If you think he’s had more, bring him down.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Roxy came up and kissed his cheek. “Can’t I come, too?”

Merlin chuckled. “No, lass. I promise we’ll check on you first thing in the morning.”

“I’ll still be asleep.”

Merlin said, “ _I’ll_ come check on you in the morning.”

About halfway up the second flight of stairs, Eggsy pressed Merlin’s shoulders against the wall. “Want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

“Always, _mo chridhe_.”

It was slow and sweet, filled with longing and promises. Eggsy kept licking his lips after it broke. “Did you read my note?”

“Not the blue pages, yet. Arthur was over my shoulder.”

He stepped back and held out his hand. “Read it while I brush my teeth.”

“All right.”

They got to their quarters, and Eggsy disappeared into the bathroom.

The note read:

_My love -- I am sober when I write this. I know that I get tactile when I’m high. Mandy doesn’t mess with memory. I will remember everything we do. I’m writing this to let you know that no matter what we do, **I consent.** \-- Eggsy_

Merlin chuckled to himself quietly. His husband had certainly anticipated him correctly. He had planned to hold and watch over Eggsy, but not let anything cross a line. He knew Eggsy, even in this state, would take no for an answer -- though he might whine and beg about it. So the question became, did _he_ consent? Did he trust Eggsy to know himself well enough to say yes before the question had been asked?

Eggsy came out of the bathroom barefoot with his shirt undone. He hadn’t tried to take off his make-up and his eyes seemed huge. Walking over to Merlin, he said, “Have you read it?” He was close, but not touching, his breath soft and warm against Merlin’s ear.

“I have.”

Eggsy ran the back of his hand over Merlin’s cheek and gave a blissed out smile. “Love the way you feel this time of day.”

“Do you?” Merlin smiled at him.

“Male. Beautiful.” His voice dropped into his chest. “Mine.” He traced Merlin’s lips with the tip of one finger. “Please say yes. If you say no, I’ll sleep on the floor to keep my hands from wandering, but please, say yes.”

Merlin shivered at the tone and the sheer sensuality of his husband’s voice. Other than the hand to his cheek, he hadn’t been touched. It was just Eggsy standing a hair’s breadth away, asking him for permission. 

They stood close, breathing in sync, until finally Merlin nodded. Eggsy leaned in and ran his lips up the column of Merlin’s neck as he tipped him back on the bed.

***  
Merlin woke up and stretched gently, careful not to wake Eggsy. He felt a twinge or two, but he couldn’t bother to care. Eggsy had taken him apart and shattered the pieces. Every touch, taste, sniff, was reverent and lingering. He felt like his husband had touched each individual whorl in his fingerprints and done it with a deeper passion and tenderness than they’d ever experienced together. 

He moved his leg to slide out of bed and felt something more than a twinge. He’d been fucked gently, but Eggsy had been so slow and loving, knowing just where and how to touch him to keep him on the edge. He’d come twice with Eggsy inside him, and before that once from his mouth. His final orgasm had been dry just before Eggsy finally spilled inside him. 

“Where y’ going?”

“Bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Want to make love again.”

Merlin smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m not sure I can. Three times in one night is a lot at my age.”

“’S a lot at any age.” He smiled blissfully. “Come back and hold me.”

“I will, _mo chridhe_.”

***  
Several hours later, Merlin brought up a tray with a simple breakfast and several different supplements. Aspirin, Selenium, omega-3, and something called 5-HTP were apparently all required to help keep Eggsy from crashing too hard.

“How are you feeling,” he asked.

Eggsy grinned. “Surprisingly well fucked.”

“Doesn’t surprise me at all.” He buttered a couple of slices of toast and gave one to Eggsy. “Was that what you meant when you said you wanted to take mandy with a lover?”

“No, my love. Last night… do you know how beautiful you looked? I could see your intelligence glowing around your head and where the love we have for each other permeates our skin. I could taste your passion. I would love to have shared that with you.”

Merlin smiled. “You did, my sweet, _mo chridhe_. You’re a continual surprise and a constant delight.”

Eggsy cupped his chin and pulled him close for a marmalade tinged kiss. “Never been tempted?”

“A little. I finally understand the appeal more after last night, but losing control? It’s something I fear. How you stayed so controlled and focused is beyond me.”

“I didn’t. I just followed where your body took me.” Eggsy washed his pills down with the grapefruit juice. “I didn’t pressure you too much? You wanted…”

“I wanted. I love you.”

“How’s Roxy doing?”

“She had an issue with her temperature last night. It was a quick spike, but still a little alarming. She’s more out of it than you are.”

“Bumping. Longer high.”

Merlin brushed the hair back from his forehead. “And you?”

“A little melancholy.”

“Rest awhile. We’re picking Daisy up from school today.”

“Now we just have to see where Jacky Johns takes us.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot, less sex.

Johns was supposed to get back to them with delivery information within two weeks. The betting was it would only be a week since Eggsy and Roxy had left ten percent down and refused to go higher on that percentage. 

In the meantime, Roxy and Eggsy both sat in Morgana’s area reviewing information from other agents about drugs, gems, weapons, human trafficking, and terror cells. The Lupo ring had been vast, but it looked like it was a cog in a bigger machine. Valentine had been so worried about safe communications after his apocalypse, that he’d created an ideal medium for criminal communication when the apocalypse was smaller than he’d planned for.

After several days with nothing new, Eggsy and Roxy reviewed their own feeds from the meeting. It was Eggsy who noticed it first, he called Roxy. Once she’d seen it, they both called Merlin and Morgana.

Jacky Johns was the public face of the London organization. Bruiser, who’d been standing to his left, had pulled a lot of the focus when they were present. But the man to Johns’ right had given signals during the price negotiations. It only took a couple of reviews before they all could tell, yes, no, and higher as sequences of finger taps. Morgana assigned two of her junior cryptographers to review the information to see if there were other, less obvious codes.

Morgana, the analysts, and Merlin met with Beaumains, Galahad, Lancelot, and Sagramore to review and integrate everything they could.

Sagramore and Galahad had come to the conclusion that some other intelligence group was tipping off the smugglers. Every time they got close, the pattern changed just enough that everything needed to be looked at again from scratch.

When the meeting adjourned, Eggsy took Merlin aside. “Something’s bothering you, my love.”

“I’m sending two of my best agents into an unknown situation -- and that’s if they actually get a call back from the criminals who drugged them last week.”

“I took those willingly. So did Lancelot. Could they have slipped us something poisonous? Yes. Did they? No. If you want to say that we don’t try anything at the next meeting, fine. Though as the agents on the ground, we’ll do what we need to.”

Merlin shook his head. “I know, and, believe me, I would be this nervous about any agent taking these risks. It’s not just you two.”

Eggsy said, “Okay then. This is the wizard worrying about his agents, not the man worrying about his family.”

Merlin said, “I always worry about my family, just as I know you worry about us. This is professional. Something feels wrong. There’s a connection I’m missing.”

“Then we’re all missing it and trying to pin it under a microscope isn’t going to help us find it any quicker, right? Focus on something else and it’ll hit you over the head at two in the morning.”

Merlin glanced both ways down the hallway before giving Eggsy a quick peck on the lips. “You’re right, _mo chridhe_ ”

***   
It ended up taking ten days before Eggsy got the message telling them where and when and upping the price by £50,000. The table discussed it and decided to allow the extra expense. The budget for this project was high because they knew it could take several meetings before they were given a line to the gem smuggling which, they hoped, would help them discover the terrorist cells which was the ultimate goal.

The money was packed in two packages, one of £50,000 and one of £90,000. The meet was going to be held in a warehouse not far from the one where the rave had been held. 

Roxy was in a trouser suit this time made from the new fabric which could handle armor-piercing rounds. No obvious guns again, but Vivienne’s team had come up with some interesting porcelain weapons to be used as either throwing knives or palm blades, and, of course, they both carried umbrellas.

Jamal drove them again, with strict instructions to call for backup if he saw either or both of them being removed from the meet. Under no circumstances was he to go into the warehouse alone.

When they got there, Roxy turned in the back seat and straightened Eggsy’s tie. “A tie tack? You are getting fancy.”

“Works like your bracelet. Vivienne thinks we need secondary recording devices, even if all we get’s the audio.”

Roxy nodded. “I’m nervous. I wasn’t last time, but…”

“Something feels off? Yeah. Don’t know if were the demand for extra money or just realizing we’d been looking in the wrong direction, but it’s got me, too.”

In their ears, they heard Merlin say, “You’re not alone in that. You’ve got thirty seconds to back out.”

They glanced at each other. 

Roxy said, “No, Merlin, we’re going in. Lancelot out.”

Jamal opened the car door and assisted her out with Eggsy getting out on his side. As he passed Jamal, he told him where to park and his friend said, “I know, man. It’s my profession now and all.”

Eggsy nodded and offered Roxy his arm. The situation didn’t look too different from the last meeting other than time of day. They turned back to back as they were wanded to keep a wide view of the room.

Once they were cleared, Eggsy sat in the chair offered, and Roxy perched on the arm.

Jacky Johns grinned. “You got the money?”

“Ninety thousand right here.” Eggsy indicated the leather hold-all he was carrying. “The rest is in the other bag, once you tell me why the amount changed.”

“Got some more of the good grass for you, didn’t we. That’s all it is.”

Eggsy looked at the array in front of him. He handed the £90,000 bag to one of Johns’ people, and began to inspect the drugs.

Jacky Johns said, “And we also charged you more because you lied to us about who you are.”

“So who am I then?”

“Eggsy Unwin, son of Dean Baker.”

“Dean’s no more my father than the mice in the floorboards are. My given name’s Gary and I use Mack for privacy. You sayin’ your real name is Jacky Johns? ‘Cause I don’t believe it.”

“Nah. Not telling you what it is neither. But we’re getting good money for you today.” He clicked his fingers and Rotti came into the room.

“You think that guy scares me?” Eggsy shook his head. “Rotti liked beatin’ me up for Dean when I was fourteen. He knows I ain’t fourteen any more.”

“You let them fucking keep their damned umbrellas? You’re fucking mad. Get them away from him and the fucking bint, too.”

Roxy and Eggsy glanced at each other and silently agreed to relinquish them, if only to give Kingsman time to get to the meeting.

“So now what?” Eggsy said.

“We go get Daisy. Then Dean’s given me permission to kill you, slow like and your geezer, too. Might see if that woman you don’t know what to do with likes it with a real man while I’m at it.”

Roxy chuckled and Eggsy felt the back of his neck grow cold. “The finger that touches me is the first one you’ll lose,” she said.

“No worries, love. He ain’t touching either of us.” He looked at Jacky Johns. “Rotti is small time. His guvnor’s small time. Why you going with him on this?”

“Are you a tailor?” Jacky Johns asked.

“No. I’m a buyer for a tailor’s shop. I also do deliveries to people who can afford £5000 suits and can therefore afford expensive drugs -- purer than most of your end buyers get or want. You make a tidy profit for the wholesale to me. I make a tidy profit with a crowd you can’t touch, and you’re going to throw it over for a stupid fuck like Dean Baker? Or worse, his henchman?”

Roxy kept her gaze on the hands of the man controlling Johns. They’d managed to workout a few more signals, but his hands were still.

“Hand over the other £40,000. We’ll let you walk outta here and keep this one from following right away. Then you’ll do your selling to your client list through us.”

“Not happening, bruv.”

Guns were drawn on them and with one glance to confirm, Eggsy and Roxy proceeded to take the room apart, beginning by getting the guns away from the thugs who were aiming at them.

Within a minute, Merlin’s backup people were there, and Eggsy and Roxy had knocked out the man calling the shots, and what did it mean that they still had no name for him. The others were left to the tender mercies of the Met. When they got to the car, they saw Jamal with his knee in the small of Rotti’s back holding him to the pavement.

“Been wantin’ to do this for years, bruv,” He said to Eggsy. One of the uniformed cops came up and cuffed Rotti and took him away.

“Dean’s going to get his daughter back. Don’t care what you do.”

Roxy walked over to him and said, “If I may, officer,” to the young constable. She grabbed Rottweiler’s balls and began to squeeze. “You don’t threaten our family. Do you understand? You don’t threaten to rape me, torture Eggsy, kidnap Daisy, or kill Merlin because you won’t win that game.” She let go. “Do you have any hand sanitizer, Eggsy?”

Jamal said, “Got some in the car, ma’am.”

***   
Merlin still hadn’t been able to identify the man giving Jacky Johns his orders when he sent Lancelot and Beaumains out to the meeting. He’d left the final backup arrangements to the Lady, but he knew there were lower level Kingsman agents at strategic places and the Met was on standby for the drugs.

He listened as the meeting went bad and called in the cavalry when Johns called Eggsy by his real name. He listened to the threat against his daughter, and the Lady who was standing by in case further logistics were needed went to work to make certain their home was protected as well as calling Elaine and telling her to take a Kingsman taxi to the tailor shop when she picked Daisy up from school.

Morgana came out from her area as Eggsy and Roxy were returning to headquarters. “Finally got a match.”

Merlin looked at the photo. “CIA? Why the heck would the CIA run an operation on British soil?”

“You’re not going to like it, but we think this gems to drugs and back again may be them getting covert financing. That’s just a preliminary theory based on the limited data we have, but…”

He took a deep breath. “Tell me this Theo Andreou is being brought here,” he said to the Lady.

“Our people cut him from the herd very neatly.”

“Good. Get Vivienne. The four of us need to discuss what’s happening.”

The Lady said, “Arthur?”

“Or someone with his ear. Let’s look at this before anyone from the table gets here.”

Vivienne came to join them. “It’s about time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation is complete. The Kingsman must vote on one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story did not go in the direction I intended it to at all. It's much darker than planned, but this seemed to be the story that wanted to be told.

“You’re home.” Eggsy put his arms around his husband and held him close.

Merlin kissed him. “I am.”

Eggsy started to say something, closed his mouth, and then said, “Have you eaten?”

“We sent someone out for Chinese around six. I am going to have some Horlicks.”

“I’ll make it.”

Merlin sat at the table. “It’s hard not to ask, isn’t it?”

“I finally understand a bit of what Mum was meaning with the whole ‘you’re a tailor’ thing. And I suppose your Mam had some of the same problems.”

Merlin smiled. “Mam finally told me that she thinks we’re SAS.”

“You were a Royal Marine. Nothing to do with them.”

“Popular perceptions.”

Eggsy put the warmed mugs on the table and sat down, too. “Is the meeting going ahead tomorrow? I know I can ask that.”

“It is.” Merlin sounded weary. “It may be messy.”

“I killed the last Arthur and cut a chip out of his neck. Tomorrow won’t be that bad, will it?”

“No, _mo chridhe_.”

“Come to bed, my lover.”

“Gladly.”

***  
They dropped Daisy at school the next morning and went into the tailor shop together. It was one of the rare times Merlin wore a suit, and Eggsy kept stealing glances at him as they rode in the cab.

The meeting had been called for ten a.m. GMT. Merlin sat at the head of the table instead of Arthur. The Witches sat in chairs against the wall. Roxy came in and sat in Lancelot’s chair; Arthur was at the foot of the table. Ywain and Caradoc were both in London and took their appointed chairs in person.

“Glasses on, please,” Merlin said and the rest of the Kingsmen assembled.

“Thank you all for attending today. When I called the meeting, I included the relevant parts of our charter stating the circumstances which allow Merlin to call the meeting. We are not in need of a new Arthur. I want to make that clear. The other circumstance is when a knight must be judged and, potentially, dismissed from the table. As you are all here, you know that I am not requesting that the knight in question be considered for death.” He glanced around the table. “Are there any questions?”

There were none.

“Then I’d like Galahad to begin by outlining a particularly knotty problem he has been unravelling.”

For the next several minutes, Van held forth on the way conflict gems and drugs were being used to finance terror. He called on Daya, Roxy, and Eggsy to fill in their parts, and, at one point, asked Morgana to outline her department’s role in the pursuit.

Merlin said, “Thank you. Lancelot would you please outline yours and Beaumains’ actions three weeks ago, when we had a lead on a major player in London.”

Roxy took up their part of the story, including their drug taking at the original meeting and the personal threats against Eggsy, Merlin, and herself made at the second one.

“Thank you. Arthur could you please describe the conversation we had on the night they first went to meet with these dealers.”

Arthur said, “Yes, Merlin. I informed you that we’d been getting poison pen letter against Beaumains. I also discussed Beaumains’ police record prior to his becoming a candidate for Kingsman.”

One of the holograms raised his fingers and Merlin said, “Yes, Erec?”

“Why is this relevant? You should have told us your lover had a police record before we voted on Arthur and allowed him at the table, but by now it’s too late. I will add that if we decide to reprimand you for the omission, I will be voting in favor.”

Merlin said, “I’m sure you would. However, if you’d read the precis provided you before the meeting, you’d have seen his arrests laid out. Nothing was omitted, although it was no more detailed than the provable past peccadilloes outlined for any Kingsman agent. Would you like me to dig up yours?”

Erec raised an eyebrow. “No need, Merlin.”

“As Lancelot stated,” Merlin continued, “certain personal threats were made at the second meeting and someone from Beaumains’ past was brought in to cause problems. At the same time, we discovered that one of the people we thought to be a criminal was a CIA agent. Vivienne?”

“We spent the two weeks before Merlin called this meeting checking and rechecking every single outside feed we use both hardwired and on our wi-fi bandwidths. There is an extremely remote possibility that we, and all our assistants, missed a bug giving the CIA our information, but it is so unlikely I doubt you could get a bookmaker to take the odds.”

Merlin said, “Morgana.”

“Analysis ran back everything to do with the original London meeting, including Arthur’s and Merlin’s glasses feed. We also ran analysis on the last three failed attempt to track this financial circle. They all had one name in common.”

“Thank you. Lady?”

“I’ve been worried that our logistical framework was not as robust as we thought due to the failures we’ve had on this front. In two cases, our support people were put in harm's way. In one case, it led to the death of someone under my aegis. In this most recent case, one of the knights was personally threatened and those threats could be read as aimed toward Lancelot and Merlin as well.”

Caradoc was recognized. “You mentioned a name. Whose?”

Merlin said, “Ywain’s. He was present in South America before the first attempt at following the money was made, the one where one of our people was killed. He’d been working with Galahad immediately before one of the groups distributing conflict gems was moved and before we could catch them in the act. And the second attempt, this time involving conflict rubies and emeralds rather than diamonds, which involved both Tristan and Sagramore in Singapore and Rangoon respectively was compromised to the extent that both agents had to abandon their positions. Ywain had advised Tristan and asked Sagramore for mission details which she provided.”

“To my deep regret,” Daya said.

“Nonsense,” Arthur said, “we work as a team. I would expect every Kingsman at this table to have done the same thing: honored a fellow knights’ request for information. My deepest regret in all of this was that I allowed Ywain to play upon my worries about the future rather than realized that you, as younger agents, were the future and a better one than our past has sometimes been.”

Ywain said, “You have no proof.”

Vivienne grinned and Merlin recognized her. “We do. Arthur has been testing one of our backup systems, in case the glasses are broken or compromised. We have full audio of your conversation with him where you attempt to smear Beaumains.”

“I merely raised a legitimate point of concern.”

Morgana added. “We’ve pulled your files and the files of anyone you’ve worked with since a month before the first mission went tits up.” She touched her tablet and distributed the analysis to everyone at the table. 

Merlin said, “Even if we accept that you were worried about Beaumains’ effect on this agency, the fact that we have recordings, some of them helpfully provided to us by the CIA -- they’re not happy that Theo Andreou has now been effectively destroyed as an undercover operative -- of you passing along Kingsman information and analysis to them. You let terror cells get funding by undermining these missions.”

“I couldn’t know he was compromised.”

Merlin said, in a voice both quiet and deadly, “It is Arthur’s choice, usually after discussion with the table, to release our intelligence to other relevant agencies or not. Had you shared the information with Interpol or local intelligence operations, I could accept that you were misguidedly trying to help. You would still be in violation of the rules of the table, of course. Instead, you shared operational information with one agency, compromising the effectiveness of Kingsman, and you shared personal information about a fellow knight which also compromised a mission.”

Tristan asked to be recognized. “Merlin, why are you not recommending we terminate him as a traitor?”

He paused and said, “I have worked with Ywain for nearly 30 years. I know of no other allegations against him. He requested retirement from Arthur. Kingsmen only take a life to save another. Removing him will prevent his threatening any more lives. And lastly, the threats made were against my husband, my daughter, and my friend. I could not allow my own feelings to compromise this process or the investigation.”

Tristan said, “In that case, do you think that Beaumains and I should abstain from voting, since those threats were against us both?”

“I cannot answer for another’s conscience.”

Dinadan asked to be recognized. “While you were investigating, how much did you share with your husband?”

Eggsy answered before Merlin could. “I never asked him. I was tempted to, 'specially last night, but that would have put us both in a bad place. You’re married, right?”

Dinadan nodded.

“How much do you tell your wife about Kingsman business?”

“I don’t but then she doesn’t work for Kingsman or know what it does.”

Arthur smiled at Vivienne and said, “My wife does work for Kingsman. She’s never discussed her work with me, even as much as I would have liked her to this past week. Nor does she expect me to tell her anything. I can accept that Merlin and Beaumains never talked about it.”

Eggsy looked between them and said, “You’re married to Arthur?”

Vivienne laughed. “I met him when he was in training. I was still Merlin’s secretary then.”

Percival asked, “What then are we proposing to do? He’s asked to retire, but can we trust him not to run to some other agency and spill all our secrets?”

“We have the means to thoroughly and publicly discredit him. Should he not maintain Kingsman's secrecy, we will not only use it, we will find his body bag from training and put it to use. But it should be our last resort, not our first one in my opinion.”

“I assume I don’t get a vote,” Ywain said.

Merlin looked at him. “You assume correctly” He smiled at the Witches and said, “If you ladies could leave us, please.” Once they’d departed, he said, “I call the question of expelling Ywain from the table. Please state your name and your vote for the record.”

They began with Beaumains and ended with Tristan.

“Arthur, your vote please.”

“I’ll make it unanimous for expulsion,” Arthur said.

Tristan said, “I assume he will have no pension, no longer be allowed to keep his Kingsman provided living space, etc.”

“Quite correct,” Arthur said. “It’s in the provisions Merlin sent out before the meeting.”

“I should like to make a statement.” All heads turned to Ywain.

“Of course,” Merlin said.

“You say that I’ve betrayed the table, but by bringing in candidates like Beaumains and to a lesser extent Galahad, the table has already been compromised beyond redemption. I can accept that Lancelot can be a gentleman as well as a lady. Sagramore’s education gives her a pass, though I think she’d be happier working in analysis.”

Daya said, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Ywain said, “No, young lady, I’m not. When I was brought into Kingsman, we all knew what to expect of each other. We didn’t have to take soundings because we knew what a gentleman was. By taking in people who don’t share our ideals and background we are destroying ourselves.”

Merlin said, “You may believe that Kingsman is harmed, and, in fairness, you voted against our current Beaumains being allowed to take his place at the table. You will please stop referring to this organization as if you are a part of it.”

Arthur said, “I move we adjourn.”

“All in favor, say, ‘aye.’” Merlin said, “The meeting is ended.”

The holograms disappeared. Beaumains and Lancelot checked with Merlin and Arthur who dismissed them. Caradoc requested permission to stay which the other three granted.

Later still, Caradoc took Ywain to lunch. Ywain sipped his coffee. He saw the pen in Caradoc’s hand. “Merlin and Arthur both came to the table after you and I did. You got one of my staffers killed. Your betrayal is absolutely personal to me which is why I’m settling it permanently.” He flipped the pen’s clip and two minutes later called over the waiter to explain that his companion was having a heart attack.


End file.
